


Ring Around the Rosy

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Stray Kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author doesn't deem ending graphic but warnings been put in place anyways, Based off the nursey rhyme ring around the rosy, Felix centric, Implied Character Death, Members are more mentioned than they actually appear in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Felix has always had a fascination with roses, especially the lone rose bush in their back yard.What could possibly go wrong when the loudest member becomes quiet as the sun rises?
Series: Stray Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ring Around the Rosy

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't see the ending as graphic, however, I do know that people can be sensitive to topics such as death. So please take a moment to consider if this is something you still wish to read. 
> 
> Topics mentioned;   
> Death, setting a house on fire, being burnt while asleep, and unstable mentalities 
> 
> Again, you have been warned a head pf time.

_ Ring around the rosy….. _

  
The house was filled with loud laughter as the group of boys sat around the dining room table eating breakfast. Well, everyone but one who sat with zero interest in their food or what was going on around them. Setting his fork down, Felix slowly rose from his seat before grabbing his plate. The laughter around him quickly died out as everyone's attention was turned to him. It was unusual for him to not eat, but everyone has those days where they just can’t seem to get anything down. 

  
No one questioned his behavior, even when he didn’t respond to his name being called. They knew something was wrong, that something just couldn’t be right. But Felix continued on as he dumped his food into the trash before setting his plate and fork into the sink. 

  
“Hey Felix,” The oldest of their group, Chan, called as he entered the kitchen. “Is everything okay mate?” Turning the water off, Felix nodded before turning and heading out into the back yard.

  
Towards the side of the yard, there was a lone rose bush that he absolutely adored. The roses always bloomed into such beautiful full flowers that he couldn’t help but pick one. Today however, he ended up picking three of the flowers before gently placing them in the pocket of his shirt. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing the deep red petals peeking out of his pocket brought a smile to his face. Humming softly to himself, Felix made his way over to the shed before grabbing a watering can. 

  
Heading back inside, he filled the green container until it was nearly to the top. Making his way back to the rose bush, he began to water the large bush as he slowly walked around it making sure to water everything. 

_  
Pocket full of posies… _

  
When lunch arrived, Felix had returned home with a small bouquet of flowers. These ones in particular were posies, ones he hadn’t seen before. Placing the flowers on the counter, he grabbed for the pair of scissors. Snipping them off their stems, Felix began setting them into seven small bunches. When he finished, he took small ribbons and tied the bottoms of the bunches to ensure they’d remain together when picked up. 

  
Cleaning the mess he had made, Felix replaced the scissors and washed his hands to rid them of any dirt that may have gotten on them. Wetting seven paper towels, he wrapped them around the bundles of flowers as an extra measure to keep them alive for now. Giving the flowers a once over, he decided he was done for now before moving to join everyone in the living room for lunch. 

  
Even though he’d skipped breakfast, Felix wasn’t very hungry so he only managed to eat half a slice of pizza. While everyone else was distracted by the movie playing on the tv, Felix took the time to think his plan over. He’d already finished the flowers, now it was just a matter of waiting until everyone had fallen asleep. 

  
Standing, Felix quietly left the house to the garage where two large canisters of paint thinner were located. He wasn’t able to find any gasoline, and he didn’t want to go out and buy some, so he’d have to settle on the next best thing. Moving the items to his room, he stuck them in his closet behind his hamper before moving to sit on his bed. 

_  
Ashes…. _

  
As the clock on his wall ticked by, Felix grinned. The hands on the item showed that it was already nearing 3am. Everyone else in the house was well asleep as most of them had to get up early in the morning. Slipping out of bed, Felix made his way over to his closet where he grabbed the first metal canister. Uncapping it, he made his way down to the farthest room, which happened to be Jisungs. Quietly, he opened the door and carefully poured a line of paint thinner from the bed towards the door, He also dipped the bottom of the curtains and blankets in the liquid before smearing some on the slightly olders pajamas, When he deemed the job done, he quickly left. 

  
As he left Jisungs room, he continued the trail of paint thinner to the next room which happened to be Chans. The olders door was already open so Felix carefully checked to make sure the older Aussie was indeed asleep. When he found Chan knocked out at his desk, he quickly repeated his actions before moving on to each room. 

_  
Ashes…. _

  
When he got back to his room, he grabbed the second canister and poured some around his room before pouring a little extra in the hall. He was extra careful when walking down the stairs as he made a trail behind himself. While walking around the downstairs, he splashed the remaining liquid around before grabbing a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet. Uncapping the bottle, he continued to pour it where the paint thinner didn’t land. 

  
Setting the now empty bottle down, Felix moved on to the stove where he turned on all the burners allowing for the gas to fill the room. Once he was pleased with his job, he grabbed the posies from the counter and made his way back upstairs. Reentering each room, he placed a bundle on each bed next to the sleeping figures. As he placed the last bundle down, he pulled a lighter from his pocket, his grip tightening as he hurried down the hall and stairs. Slipping his shoes on at the door, he turned to give the house a last look before opening the door. 

  
Shutting the door behind himself, he grabbed a small glass bottle from his pocket. Ripping the edge of his shirt, he uncapped the small alcohol bottle before stuffing the piece of fabric into it. Lighting the end of the soaked cloth, he stepped far away from the house. Throwing the bottle, he watched with a wicked grin as it smashed through the window igniting the trails of liquid. It didn’t take long for the fire to spread to the kitchen as the gas exploded with a large  _ bang _ . 

  
Watching with a sick fascination, Felix began to laugh as screams drifted from the house as the fire spread and consumed everything in its path. 

_  
We all fall down…. _

  
Seven graves lay side by side, each with a bundle of roses and posies, the petals and stems scorched. No one knew who left them, yet no one dared to remove them either.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt; Use the first line of a nursery rhyme as the first line of a dark narrative.
> 
> There may be a second version of this prompt in the works. So that'll be a thing soon.


End file.
